There has been known a device for detecting linear device values distributed in a matrix. Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses a touch sensor device (contact detecting device) for detecting distribution of capacitance values of a capacitance matrix Cij (i=1, . . . , M and j=1, . . . , L) formed between M drive lines and L sense lines. The touch sensor device operates in accordance with a scanning detection method; specifically, the touch sensor device sequentially selects one of the drive lines and thus detects respective values of linear devices connected to the drive line selected.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a capacitance detecting circuit which (i) in driving a plurality of drive lines, switches between a first drive line group and a second drive line group on the basis of a time series code sequence, (ii) outputs a measured voltage obtained by converting, into an electric signal, a sum total of respective currents across capacitances, connected to sense lines, at a plurality of intersections of driven drive lines with the sense lines, and (iii) performs a product-sum operation of such a measured voltage and the code sequence for each sense line so as to find a voltage value corresponding to a capacitance at each intersection.